Otra puta navidad - Desafío Shingeki No Avery
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Pequeño drabble para todo aquellos que como yo, no disfrutamos demasiado de la navidad, pero a veces si... AU/Eren and Levi/Navidad/Comedia/Drama/Drabble


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Una drabble para el desafío de la página "Shingeki no Avery". Cortito como patada de puerco, espero les guste. Está un poco Grinch, pero.. meh, así me gusta. Besitos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personajes fue tomado del manga Shingeki No Kyojin, que pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Fin.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Tal vez la navidad -pensó el Grinch-, no viene de una tienda.**_

 _ **Tal vez la navidad, signifique algo más..."**_

 _ **Dr Seuss**_

 _ **.**_

.

Otra puta navidad.

Apagué el televisor, estaba asqueado de todo ese revuelto rojo, verde y sonriente. Como si la gente de las publicidades no recibieran sus buenos dólares para aparentar felicidad. No los juzgo, el dinero es necesario para sobrevivir. Yo no podría ganar un solo centavo haciendo eso. No podría aparentar felicidad ni aunque estuviera feliz de verdad. ¿Cómo lo llama mi psicóloga? Ah, sí, algo de que tengo una disfuncionalidad sobre el manejo de la empatía. En otras palabras soy un amargado sin remedio, no sé qué buscan tratando de ponerle nombre sofisticados a las cosas para que aparenten no ser tan malas.

Voy a confesarles algo, yo siempre pienso mal de la gente, el 100% del tiempo. No lo puedo manejar, mis pensamientos afloran solos, ni siquiera lo hago a propósito.

La dependienta me sonrió y me puso una especie de postal con un árbol de navidad en la bolsa de compras. Lo hace por interés, vieja de mierda. Como si yo le fuera a comprar más por una puta postal. Le compro porque es el negocio más cercano, fin.

Una señora me pidió el asiento hoy en el micro, ¿por qué se lo tuve que dar yo y no la joven sentada frente mío? Vieja machista de mierda, ahí tienes tu puto asiento. Todavía tuvo el tupé de darme las gracias, que se las pierda en el culo.

No por nada estoy solo esta navidad que, casualmente o no, es mi puto cumpleaños también. La manera perfecta de que jamás te festejen los cumpleaños.

Saqué el vodka de la heladera y abrí la lata de frutillas en almíbar para prepararme unos tragos, me iba a emborrachar hasta caer redondo. Puse el hielo y todo en la licuadora y le encendí mientras prendía un cigarro. Entonces tocaron a mi puerta.

Me quedé estático algunos segundos, ¿quién mierda toca a mi puerta a las once de la noche de un 24 de diciembre? Caminé cauteloso hasta la misma y observé por la mirilla. Nadie que yo conozca, un jovencito que me resulta familiar, pero no sé de dónde. Me quedé plantado pensando en si abría la puerta o no. Al final decidí hacerlo ante la insistencia de esta persona.

Sí, es un joven. Tiene una cara de infelicidad tremenda. Y muy mal gusto para vestirse.

—Hola, buenas noches —me saludó tratando de ser amable, al menos no parece un delincuente, además ningún delincuente se acercaría a una puerta con un… ¿pan dulce? en las manos.

—Hola, no tengo dinero para comprar nada —le largué de una, no quiero perder el tiempo, el hielo se descongela demasiado rápido.

El joven se rió suave y luego volvió a hablarme. Oh, tiene unos ojos muy… grandes. Desagradable.

—No, no estoy vendiendo nada. Yo soy Eren, su vecino, del 4 F —señaló al pasillo, tal vez por eso su rostro me resultaba familiar—. Lamento molestarlo a esta hora, pero… estoy solo y… bueno, no se lo tome a mal pero… parecía que usted también estaba solo, entonces, ¿le molestaría si compartimos la cena esta noche?

Ya mis labios estaban formando la N de la sílaba No, cuando vi que sus ojos estaban algo húmedos. Wow, es difícil encontrar a alguien más patético que yo una noche como esta.

—No tengo nada para comer, solo bebidas —ni siquiera yo me expliqué la respuesta. Pero el joven sonrió como si fuera exactamente lo que estuviera esperando.

—Tengo pan de carne. Estudio gastronomía, cocino muy bien, ¿le gustaría… probar?

Pan de carne, mi abuela hacía pan de carne. Era una vieja mala que nos pegaba a los nietos con una cuchara de madera cuando le ensuciábamos algo. En contrapartida hacía los mejores panes de carne que probé en mi vida. El pan de carne gratis es genial.

—¿Ese pan dulce tiene pasas de uva y fruta abrillantada? —indagué por última vez.

—No, lo siento, detesto las frutas en los panes, pero tiene almendras y avellanas… es casero.

El departamento de este joven es horrible. Lleno de tantos adornos de navidad que se te enredan en la ropa, los ojos, la mente, es como si Santa y sus espantosos enanos hubieran ametrallado la residencia con estas cosas brillantes y bobas.

Pero el pan de carne no está mal. Su sonrisa forzada, tampoco está tan mal. Me cuenta que perdió a sus padres el año pasado y es la primera navidad que pasará sin ellos, como si me importara. Que se siente solo. Y se baja medio vaso de mi exquisito brebaje de vodka y pulpa de frutillas.

Salimos al balcón, los fuegos artificiales resplandecen en el cielo obscuro. Le cuento que es mi cumpleaños, y que es una mierda cumplir en navidad. Eren se sorprende, corre adentro y vuelve con un regalo. Está en vuelto en papel verde y tiene un moño rojo, está mal envuelto. ¿Por qué debería aceptar un regalo de alguien que no conozco? Pero lo acepto, es la primera vez que me regalan algo en diez años. Es una caja de chocolates finos, nada del otro mundo. Aunque por primera vez siento alegría de que sea mi cumpleaños, ¿curioso, no?

—No es bueno pasar la navidad solo… gracias por acompañarme —me dice el mocoso con cara risueña.

Y a mí me gustaría decirle que yo pienso que está bueno pasar las navidades solo… bueno, excepto por esta vez.

—¿Quieres uno? —ofrezco abriendo la caja.

Nos comimos todos los chocolates. Nos bebimos todo el vodka. Comimos un poco de pan dulce. Eren lloró y yo sonreí.

Tengo la impresión de que no será la última vez que Eren haga pan de carne para los dos.

—Feliz Navidad, Levi —me dice con la nariz roja al igual que sus ojos que ya terminaron de botar lágimas.

—Feliz Navidad, Eren.

Compartir la navidad con alguien, aunque tenga ojos enormes, no está tan mal.

.

By Luna de Acero… ¡abajo las pasas de uvas y la fruta abrillantada!


End file.
